


Very Important Research

by BeniMaiko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta form sex, Chasing, Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Spooning, Stiles' Hands, Teasing, chase - Freeform, long fingers, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is really good at research. Like, really good, OK? His current area of study is Derek. Specifically, the things that Derek likes in bed. As in Stiles’ bed. Because sex is a thing they do together now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Important Research

Stiles is really good at research. Like, _really_ good, OK? His current area of study is Derek. Specifically, the things that Derek likes in bed. As in Stiles’ bed. Because sex is a thing they do together now.

He wasn’t 100% sure how and why he was able to have someone as wonderful as Derek, but Stiles was determined to keep him. Hence the research. Stiles paid attention. He catalogued every reaction; every twitch, moan, shudder, and gasp. If Derek liked something, Stiles filed it away for future use.

For example…

_Derek was stretched out on his back, claws dug into mattress, fangs gritted, eyes flashing, and muscles twitching as Stiles trailed long fingers across his naked body. His skin was flushed and sweaty with every nerve ending sensitized to Stiles’ touch. He whimpered and his feet arched as Stiles scraped fingernails over calloused soles._

_Slender but strong digits curled around Derek’s ankles before Stiles swept his palms up his legs, dipping fingertips into the bends of his knees and pushing Derek’s legs further apart._

_Derek trembled as Stiles brushed feather light touches to his inner thighs to the crease of his hips. The backs of his knuckles barely dragged against the hot, loose skin of the older man’s balls, and Derek began to beg._

_In the past half-hour, Stiles has touched almost every inch of his boyfriend’s body, but he has carefully avoided the most sensitive parts._

_“Please. PLEASE, Stiles. I need you to touch me,” Derek begged._

_Stiles grinned and replied, “I am touching you.” He pushed down on Derek’s hips as the wolf snarled around his fangs and bucked into the air. “Patience, Sourwolf.”_

_Stiles pumped some lube onto the fingers of his right hand and used his left to ease the wolf’s legs up until his knees were bent with his feet flat on the bed. He pressed light kisses to Derek’s thighs and gently ran slick fingertips around his sensitive hole._

_Derek’s dick twitched in response to the sensation of Stiles slowly pushing his middle finger into the opening. The wolf’s claws were sunk into the bunched sheets on either side of his hips, and Stiles heard the sound of ripping fabric._

_Stiles wasted no time adding a second finger to the tight heat inside Derek’s body. “You’re so soft inside, Der. So warm and slick,” Stiles murmured. He shifted his body until he was stretched out on the bed between Derek’s legs. He pressed his face against one muscular thigh and nibbled at the skin._

_Derek swore. “Fuck, Stiles. I want… Shit!” He yelled as Stiles crooked his fingers, grazing his prostate. A thick swelling of pre-cum dripped onto his stomach, oozing into his navel. His back arched as Stiles pushed a third finger in to join the others._

_Stiles’ long fingers pushed and twisted inside Derek’s body. They curled and pressed against his prostate making Derek moan and gasp. The younger man sucked first one and then the other of Derek’s balls into his wet mouth and hummed his approval._

_Derek’s entire body twitched like he was being shocked and a piercing whine escaped his throat. “Please, please, please, please,” he begged._

_Stiles pulled away from Derek’s sack with a slurp and thrust his fingers deep into Derek’s body. He rubbed again and again against his prostate and focused his gaze on the older man’s face._

_Derek’s eyes were screwed tightly shut and his lips were pulled back from his fangs in a grimace. Stiles grasped Derek’s cock in his left fist and jerked it once before sucking the head into his mouth and swallowing it down to the back of his throat._

_The wolf’s body spasmed, clenching tight around Stiles’ buried fingers and arching off the bed. Derek roared as thick come filled Stiles’ mouth in long spurts. He swallowed most of it down, but some escaped the stretched corners of his mouth._

_Stiles pulled his fingers from Derek’s body and grabbed his own dick, only needing half a dozen pulls to reach his own orgasm._

_As Derek panted and twitched, Stiles decided that his boyfriend either liked to be teased or liked his fingers. More research would be required._

 

Of course, Stiles couldn’t always put that knowledge to use. They didn’t always have they time for slow teasing, what with their hectic lives. Nor did they always wind up in _bed._

The first few months of a werewolf bonding with his mate were pretty intense, so they sometimes wound up in places that were definitely _not_ the bedroom for sex. Fortunately, Stiles had learned to carry packets of lube with him wherever he went. He had learned other things as well.

Such as…

_Stiles ran through the preserve, dodging tree trunks, leaping exposed and protruding roots, splashing through creeks, and ducking branches. His breathing was steady, but his heart was pounding; not in fear but in anticipation._

_He could hear the wolf behind him. Derek was gaining on him. Stiles was surprised that it had taken this long for the faster man to catch up. He’d only had a ten minute head start._

_As Derek came close to catching his mate, he paused to howl in triumph. The drawn out sound encouraged Stiles to put on a final burst of speed, but it wouldn’t be enough. Within moments, he was tackled to the ground. Derek’s arms wrapped tightly around his own, cushioning his fall._

_“Oh my God!” Stiles yelped as Derek’s naked body pinned him to the ground. When had the wolf stripped? He certainly wasn’t wasting time removing Stiles’ clothes. He pushed the boy’s hoody up until it was under his arms before yanking his loose jeans and boxers down below his ass._

_Derek licked across Stiles’ exposed hole and grabbed him by the hips. He was pulling the smaller man under his body to mount him when Stiles yelped, “Wait!” He grabbed a packet of lube from his pocket and coated two of his fingers. He quickly but thoroughly slicked his opening, scissoring his fingers to loosen muscle._

_Derek whined in impatience and humped the back of Stiles leg until the younger man muttered, “OK.OK.” and used the last of the lube to slick Derek’s dick._

_With a grunt, Derek pushed into Stiles, bottoming out in one stroke. “Fuuuuck,” Stiles groaned. He collapsed onto his elbows as the larger man began to pound into him without pause. He was being shoved through the leaf litter on the forest floor unable to support himself long enough to free his swollen cock from his pants._

_He was grateful for the denim over his knees and the sleeves on his arms as he was shoved into the dirt again and again. He could focus entirely on the exquisite sensation of being stuffed full._

_His world narrowed to the slick slide of Derek’s cock over his prostate, the burning stretch of his hole around the wolf’s thick shaft, and the punch of air from his lungs on every thrust._

_Stiles’ head hung low between his shoulders, forehead resting on the back of one hand. “Please, Der. Please,” he begged. The larger man hunched down across Stiles back and shoved one hand into Stiles’ pants. The copious pre-cum that he had been leaking was more than enough to lubricate Derek’s grip on his throbbing hard-on._

_Derek’s growl rumbled through his chest into Stiles’ back. “Come on. Come on, Stiles. Cum for me,” he moaned into Stiles’ ear._

_The hot breath and urgent voice were enough to throw Stiles into a powerful orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through his body as Derek fucked him through it. By the time he could think again, the older man was grunting out his own orgasm and rolling them onto their sides to catch their breath._

_Derek liked to chase._

 

As much as he loved the thrill of ‘rough and ready’ sex with Derek, Stiles loved a quiet evening in as well. It was when he had the time to _really_ explore his options that he discovered the most about his boyfriend’s turn-ons.

They would clear the pack out of the loft, have a romantic meal of pizza or Chinese, and spend the rest of the night focused on each other.

It was on a night like this that…

_Derek was curled around Stiles as they spooned on the bed. He stroked his hand down the human’s ribcage to his waist and across his flank. He nibbled at his ear and pressed open mouth kisses to the back and side of Stiles’ neck._

_“Love you,” Stiles murmured. He reached behind himself to give Derek’s cock a few lazy strokes. The wolf nuzzled into the hair behind Stiles’ ear and rutted into the human’s hand._

_Derek kissed down Stiles’ neck and across his shoulders. He pushed the smaller man’s arm back in front of his body and Stiles sighed as if disappointed that he could no longer touch Derek’s cock. “Shhhh. Let me,” Derek husked. He rolled Stiles onto his stomach and trailed a line of kisses down his back._

_The larger man sat up and straddled Stiles thighs. He started rolling his thumbs against the small of Stiles’ back, pressing deep into tense muscle. He put some of his weight onto the heels of his hands and ran them up the smaller man’s back on either side of his spine._

_Stiles groaned and began to drool a bit in his relaxation. “Fuck, Derek. So good,” he moaned._

_Derek curled fingers over Stiles’ shoulders and squeezed into the muscle, working the stress induced kinks out. As soon as Stiles was a limp puddle, Derek trailed fingers along his body and stroked the pale mounds of Stiles’ ass. He backed down long legs and dipped finger tips into the boy’s cleft._

_Stiles arched his back into the touch presenting himself to the wolf. Derek grabbed lube and began to open his mate with slow strokes and flexing of fingers. He stretched out next to the smaller man and began to speak in a quiet voice._

_“You are so beautiful. I love the way your skin is flushed where I touched you. Look at you stretched so sweet around my fingers. Your hole is greedy for it. You need to be filled don’t you? Do you need me Stiles?” Derek waited for an answer while plunging three fingers into Stiles’ body._

_“God yes Derek. I need you so bad. You’re the only one who can fill me just right; the only one who ever has,” Stiles gasped with ragged breath._

_Derek sat up and pulled his fingers from Stiles’ body. He slicked his own weeping cock with lube but was pushed onto his back before he could get behind his mate. He smiled up at Stiles’ beautiful face which was split with a grin. He grabbed slim hips as Stiles climbed across his body, straddling his waist._

_“Eager for it Stiles?” Derek’s smirk was wiped off his face when Stiles steadied Derek’s cock with one hand while he sank slowly down onto it._

_A shiver wracked the younger man’s body, but his voice was steady as he replied, “No more eager than you, Der.” He raised himself up on his knees and then rocked back down onto Derek’s dick, wrenching a moan from the wolf. He closed his eyes and concentrated on riding the thick member._

_Derek bent his knees and flattened his feet on the bed. He then started bucking his hips, fucking up into his mate. “God, Stiles, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He slid one hand across tight abs and down to Stiles’ cock. He began to stroke in time with Stiles’ rhythm._

_Without warning, Stiles stopped his sinuous motion, making Derek whine. Stiles leaned over to kiss Derek briefly before leaning back and getting his feet under him. He wound up squatting over the wolf and starting up a faster and more punishing rhythm. He was bouncing and bucking on Derek’s cock as he rode the larger man._

_“Fuck. I’m gonna cum, Der. Fuck!” He shrieked as his orgasm slammed into him, causing his pace to stutter and his body to clench around Derek. Thick ropes of cum splattered across the wolf’s chest and abs. He shifted back onto his knees and Derek fucked up into him._

_“Hey!” he gasped as he was suddenly pushed off of Derek’s body. The wolf grabbed his cock and yanked it three times until he was shooting his own load over Stiles’ chest and neck. Derek smeared the cum into his skin and mixed it with Stiles’._

_Derek liked it when they smelled like each other._

 

Every time they have sex, Stiles learns something new about Derek. Sometimes it’s as simple as finding out that Derek likes to have his nipples pinched but hates having his abs licked. Sometimes it’s surprising. Stiles was caught off guard by how pliant Derek becomes when he bottoms. Sometimes it’s more nebulous. For example, Derek likes falling asleep to the sound of Stiles’ voice even though he won’t remember anything he said in the morning.

Stiles wonders if years down the road he will still be learning about his Sourwolf.


End file.
